winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 104/Cinélume - 4Kids Differences
Scene: Beginning 4Kids Version: Setting: Outside Alfea, panning over to Black-Mud Swamp. Paladium: "Welcome class, to Black-Mud Swamp, and to... to.. AH-CHOO! R-r-right, as you can sneeze, I mean, as you can see, I'm slightly allergic to the sap from the Igglethord vine. Now, this is your first field exercise for the Magic of Nature." Fairy student: "I'm in the wrong class, I'm from an urban realm." Paladium: "A well-rounded education is what Alfea is all about Dhalia." Dhalia: "But a keekbug bit me." Dhalia lifts the right side of her shorts and shows Paladium where the bug bit her. Paladium: "Ahh, keekbug?! Well the quicker we bit on with, ah, I mean get on with the exomite, I mean exercise-" Bloom: "For a nature professor he's pretty squeemish isn't he?" Stella: "There's a word for that. It's like irony." Paladium: "Now, this field exercise is designed to test your natural ability to listen to the always present voice of nature. Each group must navigate through Black-Mud Swamp and find the crystal clearing, and here's the catch, you may not use any magic. Only the voice of nature will be your guide, and remember, it's not enough to hear the voice, you must listen to it as well." Amaryl: "But professor." Paladium disappears. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna form a group. Flora: "No reason to stand around and gab, let's start looking." The group starts walking and get in the swampwater. Stella: "Ohh, this place is... EW! Something's crawling up my leg!" Musa: "What happened to "Mud does such wonders for my complexion?" Tecna: "Just so you know, these bubbles could indicate that we're standing on the back of a subterranean sludge slug. They're not friendly, but don't worry, I'll take care of it. A standby spell ought to do the trick." Bloom: "Tecna don't! We can't use our magic.We gotta listen to nature. Just use your senses." The girls sniff in the area. Stella: "Smells like old socks. (Sniff) Or like a..." Musa: "It's some kinda gas! Let's bounce!" Flora: "Take cover!" The girls hide behind a fallen tree. Stella: "So what is it?" Bloom: "Let's find out. (throws a log) Get down everybody!" The log bursts the bubble and the gas is released. Flora: "It's Medusa Gas. That stuff would've turned us to stone." Tecna: "I guess my information was incorrect." Bloom: "It's ok, Tecna. We just gotta be careful." Flora: "That tree turned to stone. Look it." Stella: "Turned to stone? Talk about being Statuesque." All the girls laugh. Rai Version: At the Black Mud Swamp... Palladium: "So, as I was saying, today's exercise will be rather difficult." Student: "Professor Palladium, a mosquito just bit me!" Palladium: "Well, we are in a swamp, and it's just a mosquito. It's no big deal." Student: "But look where it got me!" She lifts one side of her shorts. Palladium, obviously nervous, backs away and stutters. Bloom: "Poor professor. They shouldn't give him such a hard time." Stella: "If he were more confident, he'd get more respect." Palladium: "A good fairy should be able to listen to what nature tells us. Today's exercise is designed to put your abilities to the test. You've all been put into groups, so we're ready to begin. You have three hours to get out of Black Mud Swamp and reach the clearing in the middle of Gloomy Wood Forest, without using magic. Remember, listen carefully to the voice of nature, and follow its advice." Palladium then leaves the girls in the middle of the swamp. The five main fairies break off in their own little group, getting knee-deep in mud. Stella: "This place is -ew!- totally disgusting." Musa: "Oh, yes, dear. "All this mud is so very inconvenient." Tecna: "I don't know if you realize it, but we're knee-deep in what I would refer to as a problematic mud puddle. All right, you guys, take cover! I'll handle it." Tecna's hands begin to sparkle. Bloom: "No, Tecna, don't! We have to listen to nature. I smell something, what is it?" Stella: "He said listen, not smell. *she sniffs, too* Smells like..." Musa: "Smells like gas! Let's get out of here." The group runs for cover, and Bloom picks up a stick. Bloom: "Let's see..." Bloom throws the stick and pops a gas bubble. A cloud of gas shoots up, followed by several more bubbles popping and releasing more of the gas. Bloom: "A single spark and we'd have been toast, my friend. Flora: Oh, yes, we took a big risk! Stella: Especially you, Tecna. I would've sent you my dressmaker's bill. The girls all laugh. Scene: News from Knut 4Kids version: Local: Trix' Dorm Room The Trix appear. Stormy: "Ugh, we're finally out. Foulwarp class is totally lame." Darcy: "Where's that stupid ogre? His text message said he'd be here." Knut: "I'm in here." Darcy notices and complains. Knut: "Can I come out now? My foot's asleep and I got an itch I can't scratch." Icy: "D, let him out." Darcy: "Huh? ugh, he's rank." Knut: "There's no ventilation in here." Darcy: "Why does he have to stay in there? He is stinking up my wardrobe." Stormy: "We have to hide him somewhere. What if the R.A. comes knocking?" Darcy: "If he doesn't do something about his O.B.O., the whole school will know he's here." Icy: "Just be a dear Knut and find a way to clean yourself so that we can- ah, what?" Stormy: "That duck again." Pepe: 'Mommy, mommy." Icy: "Why me?" Darcy: "At least ducks don't reek." Icy: "We must be careful ladies, we break enough rules as it is: skipping class, sneaking out, breaking into Alfea." Stormy: "Yeah but, please, we do it for the greater evil." Icy: "True. Now you, what's so urgent that you couldn't stick it in the text message? We have important things to do." Knut: "Well, I was snooping around Red Fountain School, just like you told me and I was hiding in a bathroom or was it a closet. Uhhh." Darcy: "Knut." Knut: "I heard someone say that a team of specialists were bringing my Hunting Troll to Magix today, and they were gonna give him to the authorities." Icy: "And do we care? NO! Tell me that's not your news cause if it is, GRRR!" Stormy: "Hold on though. What if the interrogation sorcerers get a hold of him and use a mind read spell? Even with his little pea-brain they'll find out about our plan." Icy: "Point taken. In that case, We'll just have to stage a little jail break, free the troll and then get rid of the sorry beast, forever." Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: Flying Specialists. 4Kids Version: Riven: "WOOO! Our first solo assignment!" Sky (As Brandon): "Come on Riven, easy on the flips." Riven: "Next time, don't eat right before the flight." Brandon (as Sky): "Yo, someone go check on the troll." Timmy: "I'm on it Sky." Brandon: "Isn't that the Black-Mud Swamp down there? Are we sure we're going the right way?" Sky: "Yup, Magix is North of here." Brandon: "Something doesn't feel right." Riven: "You worry too much Brandon. Everything's under control. Trust the captain." Sky: "Captain?" Riven: "Let's see how fast this baby can go." The Ship speeds up. Timmy returns. Timmy: "I'm back." Riven: "How's our "big boy" doing?" Timmy: "He's a little cranky, but I'm sure he's-" The ship gets hit. Timmy: "Keep your eye on the sky Riven!" Brandon: "What was that?" Sky: "Don't know, but it came from outside the ship." Riven: "That's impossible. If you knew how to operate this thing you'd know there's nothing on the sensors." The ship gets hit again. Rai Version: Brandon (Sky): "'You know Sky, I have a strange feeling as something is about to happen." '''Sky (Brandon): "'Something fun or something bad?" 'Brandon (Sky): '"I don't know... Something." 'Riven: "'Relax you guys, as you can see I have complete control of this aircraft." 'Sky (Brandon): '"Oh yeah." 'Riven: "'You bet, and don't you ever forget to call me captain. How's it going back there" 'Timmy: "'All right,the prisoner is calm." (Ship gets hit) "Oops, maybe I spoke too soon." 'Brandon (Sky): "'What was that?!" 'Sky (Brandon): "'It's coming from outside, something is out there." 'Riven: "'What are you talking about? That's impossible, the sensors don't pick up anything." Ship gets hit again Scene: Going down '''4Kids Version: The heroes scream. The girls notice the ship going down. Bloom: "Check it out! A Red Fountain Craft!" Pan the craft. Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: "Need help boys?" 4Kids Version: The girls rush to the scene. Bloom: "Hurry, they might need help!" The boys get out of the crash. Timmy: "Everyone get out ok?" Stella: "Look who it is." Flora: "You guys ok?" Tecna: "We saw your plane crash." Riven: "It wasn't a crash. It was more like an emergency landing." Love at first sight for Musa. Stella: "What happened? Pilot's Ed get a little out of control?" Sky: "Actually we were transporting a huh-" Brandon: "Transporting a very uh important package to a location uh-" Sky: "The troll got away!" Brandon: "Ah! Prince Sky!" Stella: "You guys let a troll escape?" Bloom: "The troll got away?" Other girls mumble stuff. Riven: "We didn't let anything escape. We had an accident, the ship malfunctioned." Timmy: "Mechanical failure." Riven: "But, we got him in Adle Shackles so it's fine." Brandon: "Exactly, they slow you down like a tranquilizer. He won't get very far." Sky: "Actually guys it looks like the shackles came loose. Look." The Girls: "They came loose?" Brandon: "What're you guys doing here anyway?" Bloom: "A field exercise for Nature class." Riven: "So then get back to your little exercise girls and leave this problem to the specialists." Stella: "When are the specialists gonna get here?" Musa: "Aw snap!" Stella giggles. Riven: "Listen you privelidged little princess!" Sky: "What Riven wants to say is that it might be best if you guys just leave the troll to us and go back to your class assignment." Riven: "I can tell her to bug off myself." Tecna: "But what if the troll runs into the other girls from our class?" Riven: "Just stay out of our way so we can take care of it, you got it? Come on guys, let's go. Let's not waste any more time here." Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: "Let's go anyway." 4Kids Version: Bloom: "Maybe we should go along with them." Stella: "You mean after the crummy 'tude Riven just gave us?" Flora: "Yeah, he was rude. I say we get back to our assignment, and let Riven deal with it." Stella: "Flora's right Bloom. If Riven wants to get eaten, I say "Bon Appetit" right?" Flora: "That's not quite what I said but-" Tecna: "Something's strange here. Did you guys notice the hole in the ship? The patterns of the burnt marking surrounding the perimeter, indicate that the hole was created by a blast from outside the ship while it was still in flight." Flora: "So, you mean someone, shot down the ship?" Tecna: "Yes it looks that way." Flora: "If that's so, I guess we should investigate." Rai Version: Bloom: "'Now what do we do?" '''Stella: "'Maybe we should go with the guys and help them find the troll." 'Flora: "'No I don't think that's a good idea. I say we get back to the assignment we were given." Scene: Finding the Troll '''4kids Version: Musa: "If I ever say "Hey let's go hang out in a swamp." Remind me that I really hate swamps." Bloom: "Wait a minute, the troll's footprints. Notice anything?" Flora: "What about them?" Stella: "Yeah, I notice something, they're like a size 30." Bloom: "They get less and less deep as they go." Stella: "Poor thing. He must have the hardest time shopping for shoes." Musa: "They totally disappear up ahead. He like found a way to levi-walk so he could shake up our follow, you know?" Flora: "The troll, must have cast a spell." Tecna: "Except trolls can't do that." Bloom: "Which means someone else is in the swamp." Tecna: "Someone who might be watching us." Flora: "How can we found him without the footprints?" Musa: "Yeah, we can't just call out "Here Trolly, trolly, trolly." Bloom: "Maybe the Voice of Nature can give us a clue." Flora: "That's right. The Voice of Nature." Tecna: "What do you mean voice? I can't hear a thing." They all listen. Tecna: "Well? Did Mother Nature give you any advice?" Bloom: "He went that way, through the thicket." Stella: "Are you sure about that?" Bloom: "I know it looks all creepy over there but, something's telling me that's the right way." Flora: "Yeah, I feel it too. I'm getting a strong vibe." Bloom: "Come on, let's go." Musa : "Ugh." Side wipe. Tecna: "Yoo hoo, nature. I'm listening." Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: The guys get caught 4Kids Version: Riven: "Get off me you stupid vine! Go drink some water!" Timmy: "Something tell me these plants don't just survive on water alone." Sky: "And why's that?" Timmy: "Because I think they're trying to eat us!" The guys start worrying. Brandon: "So what do we do? Any idea?" Timmy: "I, I think we should just try to stay calm and (sees the vine creeping up) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: Quietous Carnivorus 4Kids Version: The girls travel through the thicket. Flora: "Be very quiet. I recognize these plants. Quietous Carnivorus. They hate noise." Stella: "Really? No. Let's see. (Whistles loudly.) See? Nothing happened." A vine grabbs Stella, Stella screams, hangs upside-down and screams at the top of her lungs. Bloom: "Stop screaming Stella." Flora communicates with the plants and they sense they will be quiet. The plant lets go of Stella and she lands in the muck. Flora: "I told you. No sudden noise, ok?" Timmy (in the distance): "HEEEEEELP!" Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: "Still don't need our help?" 4Kids Version: Sky: "Man it's gonna be so embarassing if someone finds us like this." The girls arrive and find the guys. Stella: "Need a hand?" Riven: "Stay away. These vines belong to incredibly dangerous, blood-thirsty, man-eating, monster (plant squeezes Riven) Plants!" Musa: "They only eat loud-mouths so you should pipe down." Flora: "Everything's ok little plants. Just relax." The plants let go of the guys. Bloom: "Quick, let's get away from these things." The groups get away from the plants. Brandon: "Hey, it's good to see you again Bloom." Stella: "Hellooo. No need to whisper anymore, we got away, remember?" Bloom: "I think we should all look for the troll together from now on. Safety in numbers and all." Flora: "Sounds good to me." Sky: "Me too." Riven: "No way I'm teaming up with these girls." Sky: "You're on your own then buddy. (Riven grunts) And if you find the troll, just give us a shout." Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: Turf Jumping 4Kids Version: Tecna: "We'll have to hop our way across." Timmy: "Be careful Tecna." Tecna: "Thanks." Tecna jumps on a rock. "It's Gonna Get A Little Crazy" plays in the background. Tecna: "Come on guys, it's fun." Musa and Stella jump too. Flora: "My Clumpaturf is wobbly." Stella: "Mine too." Bloom: "Same here. They're really unsteady." Tecna: "I believe the key to this whole enterprise is that you must keep moving. You must not stay still." Stella: "All right." The Winx and Specialists jump from one Clumpaturf to the other. Stella falls but is caught by Sky. Stella: "Oh, thank you." Brandon: "Hey, there's no Clumpaturfs nearby. I guess this calls for a double-jump." Brandon takes a huge leap to the next Clumpaturf. Musa: "Nice one." Everyone jumps from one to the other smoothly but Riven misses his jump. Brandon notices. Brandon: "No." Tecna grabs Riven. Tecna: "Gotcha. Hold on Riven." Riven: "Don't let go of me." Stella: "She's slipping." Tecna nearly falls in but Timmy grabs her by the ankles. Timmy: "Gotcha! Don't worry. (ngh), I'll get you outta here Tecna." Brandon and Bloom help pull. Stella: "Heave! Heave!" Timmy, Tecna and Riven are pulled in. Stella: "Bet you're glad you teamed up with us girls now, aren't you Riven." Riven: "Yeah, whatever. I would've gotten out. (brushes off) Come on, get up. Let's go already." Timmy and Brandon sigh. Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: Found the troll! 4Kids Version: The Winx and heroes keep looking. A roar is heard. Sky: "That's our boy." The Winx and heroes hurry. They hear screaming. Bloom: "That's Amaryl!" Sky: "Don't worry, we'll get her outta there." Bloom clears the bushes. Bloom: "They're trapped!" (fade out) Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: Formulating a Plan. 4kids Version: (Fade in) Bloom clears the bushes. Bloom: "That's the same troll who was working with Knut. We've gotta do something before he turns those girls into fairy dust." Sky: "All right everybody. I got a plan. Phase one: the girls distract the troll." All girls: "Huh?" Stella: "I hope "The troll eats the girls" isn't phase two." Sky: "No way, cause Brandon and Timmy'll pin him down, then Riven and I jump in and slip the shackles on him." Tecna: "Sounds like a ... plan." Sky: "All right then, let's go!" Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: Plan in Motion 4Kids Version: The girls go to help the other group. The girls in the other group scream. Bloom: "Hey there, um, big guy. Remember us?" Stella: "Long time no see." The troll roars. Stella: "Well, don't be a stranger. Get over here and pass out hugs." The troll charges, but Brandon and Timmy pin it down as planned. The troll falls into the mud. Sky: "Come on, quick. (Struggles) Hurry, put the- whoa!" The heroes try but they can't get the shackles on. The troll grabs Riven. Riven (with mouth covered): "Someone, help! He's got my face." Timmy: "Hurry up you guys! (struggles) I can't hold him!" The troll overpowers the specialists and runs. Stella: "He's getting away!" Bloom is surprised. Brandon: "Hey Timmy, you ok? At least we know these shackles still work." Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: No Appreciation. 4Kids Version: Amaryl: "I thought you guys went to school for Bravery not Botchery." Sky and Riven are ashamed. Fairy Student: "Later losers." The group runs off. Sky: "That's the thanks we get?" The troll runs depper into the swamp. It then catches the scent of something and runs towards it. Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: Bloom and Brandon talk 4Kids Version: Bloom notices Brandon is down in the dumps. Bloom: "Hey you." Bloom sits next to Brandon. Brandon: "Bloom, what's up?" Bloom: "Don't let what those jerks said get you down. What you did back there was very brave." Brandon: "Brave or not, the troll still got away." Bloom: "You did what you could. Troll-rangling is very difficult." Brandon: "Yeah, but we're sophomores and we should've been able to handle it. This was our first real assignment and we messed it up." Bloom: "But, hmmm." Brandon: "Seems like the only thing we can do as a team, is argue." Bloom: "Hey maybe if the guys, uh." Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: Called a Truce 4Kids Version: Riven: "What?! Don't point the finger at me Sky! I'm not the one who shackled Timmy!" Sky: "Bro! You had the shackles!" Riven: "ME?!" Timmy: "Knock it off you two! We all messed up, together! Can you at least agree on that?!" Riven: "But..." Sky: "Timmy's right. And we should at least agree to that point you guys. Don't you agree?" Riven: "Ha ha ha. I agree." Sky: "That's good." Timmy: "(giggles), Now shake hands." Sky and Riven shake hands. Timmy: "Well done guys." Sky: "No hard feelings bro. (Brandon arrives.) Riven and I have called a truce." Brandon: "I prefered everlasting peace but I guess a truce is a good start." Riven: "Let's go. We got a troll to catch." Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: Sending the Troll away. 4Kids Version: Night falls and the Trix are in the swamp. Stormy: "This is taking too long." Icy: "Stormy, don't flip out. That empty headed brute will be here any minute now." Darcy: "Yeah Stormy, chill." Icy: "Our lovely "Fume de Doom" perfume is sure to draw him here." Darcy: "It's allure is irresistable." Stormy: "Our scent is sublime, but what if he got stuck in the sinkslime?" Icy: "And he does like to roar. The Quietus Carnivorus could've gotten him. Hmm. (Hears Pepe calling Mommy) What?!" Darcy: "You again?" Stormy: "Sooo cute." Icy: "I despise cute. (Freezes Pepe) That oughta keep it quiet." The Trix hear the troll roar. Darcy: "Huh?" Icy: "See witches, I'd knew he'd be here." The troll sniffs the air. Troll: "Me like smell." Stormy: "Be quiet, and listen up. They were taking you to Magix to be interrogated, but, see, unfortunately for you, we can't let that happen." Icy: "That's right. Our secret has to vanish." Darcy: "And so do you. Have fun in Limbo." The Trix send the troll to another dimension. Stormy: "That settles that." Icy: "Let's get back to Cloud Tower." The Trix teleport. Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: "We're too late." 4Kids Version: The boys and girls follow the troll's trail. Brandon: "What do you hear now Bloom?" Bloom: "Well, it's not really a sound." Flora: "Yeah Brandon, the Voice of Nature is something that you feel inside." Sky: "Ha, well I've been tryin' but I can't feel anything at all." Tecna: "I can't hear this Voice of Nature either. I'm from a wired realm, but believe me we can trust Bloom and Flora on this." The Boys and girls arrive. Riven: "What?" Bloom: "The feeling stops here." Sky: "So where's the troll?" Bloom: "Gone, but I sense something else. Something cold." Stella: "There's really negative energy in the air here." Tecna: "I feel it too. Singed ions indicate dark magic." Sky: "So someone used dark magic to make the troll vanish." Timmy: "But who?" Musa: "Well we know the troll works for Knut, and we know Knut is the grunt for the three witches." Brandon: "You think those three are the ones who shot us down?" Bloom: "Look." Bloom picks up some feathers. Bloom: "Hmmm." Tecna: "Those look like duck feathers." Bloom: "And isn't someone we know being stalked by a duck, cause of a spell we put on her?" Musa: "Icy." Flora: "It looks like we've got the proof we need." Bloom: "But what are they up to? We've gotta find out." (Fade out) Rai Version: Coming out... Scene: Dropping them off 4Kids Version: (Fade in) The Redfountain ship heads to the crystal clearing. Bloom: "There's our class." The ship lands and the girls get out. Stella: "Aren't you boys gonna walk us to class?" Sky: "Well..." Brandon: "We would, but we're, uh, not exactly allowed to leave the ship." Bloom, Stella,' Flora', Musa and Tecna: "Huh?" Bloom: "No worries. We just hope you don't get grounded." The ship takes off. Tecna: "See ya." Stella: "Later tater." Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: Final Score 4Kids Version: Professor Palladium: "Your group is by far the last to arrive. And so, unfortunately, you receive a zero for punctuality (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna gasp). However, 30 points for generosity, 25 for initiative, 40 for courage and 50 for your ability to listen to the Voice of Nature makes your score the highest in the class." Amaryl: "No fair! They were the last to get here." Palladium: "Yes, but I never said it was a race. Sometimes the journey is more important than the destination." Rai Version: Coming soon... Scene: Punishment for Failure 4Kids Version: At Red Fountain, the heroes ship is being repaired Brandon: "We're almost done." Sky: "Yeah, but then we gotta clean the jousting stables." Timmy: "The stables, and the creatures too." Sky: "I guess our punishment could be worse." Timmy: "I don't know Sky. What could be worse than having to give a bath to that grumpy griffin?" Brandon: "Yeah, man. That griffin is HUGE. A lot goes in and a lot comes out." Sky: "Well, think about the time Marcus had to climb into the digestive cavity of the Bingledip Beast." The Specialists laugh. Rai Version: Coming soon... Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Difference Scripts Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts